Click
by MetaMirage
Summary: “Your eyes are red in every photo!” Sakura attempts to take the perfect picture of Sasuke with scandalous results. SasuSaku Sasukar?


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' are the works of Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Click**

**.**

"I swear Sasuke," Sakura sighed scanning through her saved images. "In every single photo your eyes are _red_."

Her boyfriend paid her no heed, putting his hands behind his head. "Well if you would stop taking so many pictures of me-"

"Never," was bristled, eyes set on her Motorola. The phone was ancient and chipped but it was pink and customized and refused to be rid of.

"And would it kill you to smile for once?" Sakura added before flipping her phone shut in a huff. She fidgeted at the sight of Sasuke on her bed and he belonged on some far off beach in the Caribbean with the white sand and surf. He looked divine. It almost made her narrow her eyes. She had a _magnificent_ (he'd so kick her ass for secretly referring to him as that) total godsend of a boyfriend and no hot pictures. It was a crime! What was she supposed to show at her family reunion? Her boyfriend the devil?

"Do you really want me to answer that?" was said nonchalantly. She sighed again going over to her bed and sitting on the edge running her fingers up and down his shin. He notably looked smug before she made her way over to him. They started kissing and unfortunately Sasuke had a habit to kiss her stupid. She acted fast before losing too many brain cells.

_Click_

"Sakura," was half growled. She rolled off his warm body only to darken at the sight of her efforts.

Red eyes again!

She locked her eyes on Sasuke in determination, the reunion was exactly one month away and she vowed "I will get the perfect photo of you Sasuke, one _without_ red eyes."

And it was disputable as to whom was really the annoying one, "Not if I can help it."

**.**

**Attempt 1**

**.**

Now Sasuke had taken her seriously (how could he not) she was Haruno Sakura and nothing (except him) got in that headstrong (crazy) womans way.

But as she lay on the concrete beneath his car, her head sticking out he hadn't taken her _that _seriously. He had dodged photo happy Sakura masterfully for most of the school week and hadn't once heard that horrible sound.

_Click. _

And surely she was a pedophile in training with such a move. She blinked looking to her phone, a thoughtful frown.

"It's alright," she nodded shutting her phone "for an up the nose shot."

**.**

**Attempt 2 **

**.**

As far as all the girls were concerned Sasuke was free game to terrorize and surely the school handbook had 'violating the Uchiha' listed under the harassment policy as it was so rampant.

As Sakura was pushed back against the locker she couldn't help but think she hadn't been that bad grabbing his ass. And it's not like she didn't give him warning with 'nice ass Uchiha' either. Honestly. Couldn't he recognize his beloved's own voice?

He seemed to pause and she took the golden opportunity.

_Click_

He backed up at the annoyance. She was insufferable.

A gleeful over-exaggerated "Oh yeah, aha!" filled the air, Sakura raising her phone in triumph "that's right! Who's your-"

"It didn't work did it," Sasuke interrupted smugly.

He could see right through her as she deflated, shutting away the god awful _red eyed_ photo with a snap.

"Shut up."

**.**

**Attempt 2 and a half**

**.**

"Sasuke… it hurts. When you… _Ouch_… Sasuke…"

She was gripping her (just 'sore') hip _conveniently _where her pocket so happened to be. What did she think he was? Naruto?

"Yeah right Sakura."

Instantaneous change of tact not-so-angelic-fallen-angel look.

"You owe me for the attack on my persons," she accused "I get like... a penalty photo!"

To which he walked away.

**.**

**Attempt 3**

**. **

"Hey Sasuke."

"..."

"How's it going Sasuke?"

"..."

"How are you feeling this morning _Sasuke_?"

"What the hell?" Sasuke said groggily as he stared at the pretty girl lying right on top of him. Uh. Was he still asleep?

"Say cheese!"

_Click. _

Sakura glowered at the result, Sasuke having shut his eyes when she took the photo. _That bastard. _

**.**

**Attempt 4**

**.**

Sasuke played basketball, point guard. There had been a lot of trouble last year with girls trying to get into the locker room to see said point guard. Sasuke did appreciate assistant coach Rock-Lee watching to make sure nobody did.

"Think fast superstar!"

_Click. _

He did _not_ appreciate his charming (manipulative) girlfriend, bewitching said assistant coach to get into his locker room!

After the incident and on the bench a heartfelt "Sorry Sasuke… you know how she is," was announced from Lee.

And he thought he'd give warning.

"I am going to kick you."

**.**

**Attempt (epic fail) 5**

**.**

"Hi Sasuke!"

He froze. He had detention for kicking one assistant coach AND he had someone under his desk.

Sasuke tried to stay stoic because of course Sakura was damn near close to being between his legs. He knew all she would be thinking about would be getting a damn photo, not dirty thoughts.

The teacher on duty came in with a pause before a thunderous 'What on earth is going on here!' and yeah, _he _got it. Sakura seemed to as well crawling out from under the desk beet red.

And it wasn't like Sasuke meant to point at her or anything (okay he did).

"I begged her to stop."

**.**

Life was good. Not only had Sakura gotten her precious phone confiscated but she also got the demeaning teen-pregnancy-is-bad-just-don't-do-it talk.

And watching her mopping the floor in punishment as Ino gave her sympathetic looks… classic. He'd been trying to get her attention to gloat but she was ignoring him.

So he just smirked and walked over the wet floor she had _just_ mopped leaving dirty footprints. That would get her attention. He didn't wait for the repercussions, leaving.

But as his phone vibrated in his pocket there were always repercussions.

**From: Ino**

**Oh it's on.**

**-Sakura. **

**.**

**Attempt (Epic win!) 6**

**. **

Door bursting open.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Itachi in an apron.

She blinked. Sasuke's business suit wearing, big corporate hot shot of an older brother-

Frilly pink apron.

"…"

"…"

Whatever.

She made a b- line to Sasuke's room the sound of Itachi calling her drowned out with the sheer catatonic impact of opening that door.

Sasuke.

Wet.

Naked.

"Ah!"

"Ahhh!"

She slammed the door, cheeks pink from embarrassment. She just saw Sasuke naked for the first time…

Score!

**.**

And who would have guessed. Itachi baked AND was unspeakable evil.

"So that's the story. He won't let me take a photo of him and I need it for the reunion. And he _knows_ I need it for the reunion. Jerk."

Sakura resisted the urge to mope by eating another piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Oh yes the reunion, I heard about that."

"Really?" Sakura said incredulously.

Itachi gave her one of his looks, "Sasuke told me. Is it strictly a Haruno event or are guests welcome?"

"Oh..." Sakura said caught of guard, "No, we can invite whoever we want."

"Hmm," Itachi seemed to sigh before an eerie smile ignited his face. "You know there are a lot of pictures of Sasuke in the cabinet in the living room."

His devious tone was not ignored "See if you can find anything of interest there."

**.**

**Attempt (Itachi is a legend) 7**

**. **

She had seen Sasuke naked in his room AND in the bath. Sure that latter was a two year old Sasuke but she still felt a slight victory dance coming on. She put it on the bribery pile although she did consider putting it in her favorites…

She smiled away as she heard someone walk into the room and make what might just be considered a choking sound of death at the sight of his family album.

"Hey Sasuke."

And she turned to him holding up that photo.

"Guess what I found."

**.**

"Give it back!"

"Nawh, Sasuke look at-."

"Now!"

Sakura knew she didn't have a hope in hell as she ran into his bedroom, the photo of a Naruto and Sasuke's sleepover in her hand. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, the two seven year olds falling asleep in each others arms. Popcorn everywhere.

And Sasuke was around the other side of the bed and she was trapped.

_Click_

She wasn't going down without a fight. Another photo being taken (for some reason) seemed to enrage him as she was pushed down onto the bed. He had little thought crawling on top of her. She couldn't help but blush.

He suddenly looked down on her his eyes softening and did his breathing just hitch? She didn't know because he kissed her. Her brain seriously melted at the hot kiss before the photo was yanked from her hand. He'd only kissed to get at that!

As her lips tingled she wondered if she was to complain or not. She sighed looking to her phone and even worse a scary picture of angry Sasuke _still_ with red eyes. It almost felt like a loss.

"Lucky," she said matter of fact looking to the ripped to shreds embarrassing photo.

"What?" was said reluctantly, in reality bitter. When was she going to figure out he'd had enough…that he hated having his photo taken like this?

"Lucky your brother let me scan that photo so I could put it up on facebook."

**.**

**Attempt 8**

**.**

"So if I do this for you, you'll take the photo of me and Sasuke down?" Naruto said slowly as if he heard wrong.

"Yep. You pin him down, photo goes down. Fair?"

"Heh. You kidding, I'd do this for free." Naruto said with a shrug. They were at the beach for a biology project in a group of three, Sasuke separating himself from them.

Big mistake.

You really had to admire Naruto, able to bring Sasuke down. There was a 'what are you doing' and a 'hold still' before a low punch to the stomach and coughing. Rather vicious her boys were.

As she held out her phone out, the word was _patience_.

Suddenly it looked promising as Sasuke leaned his head right back against the sand (little did they know going in for a head butt) but Naruto leaned down just as he came up.

_Click_

And there was two boys getting as far away from each other as possible, clutching their throats, spitting…

But Sakura could only look to her phone…

Sasuke

Naruto

Kissing.

She swallowed looking up to see them both staring at her phone transfixed. She took a step back.

"Get her!" was shouted times two.

And she broke into a run.

**.**

Sakura backed away slowly as Sasuke took a step towards her she was almost to the edge of the jetty.

"Hand it over Sakura."

He was going to _break_ her phone. It was a silly thing to say but she loved her phone so-

"No!"

He moved forward, enraged, and she didn't mean to do the same. They suddenly collided and he went over her-

_SPLASH_

And off the jetty.

Sakura hesitantly leaned over the edge to see her boyfriends head emerge only to be pushed back under by an onslaught of waves.

_Opps…_

**.**

**LOCAL BOY ALMOST DROWNS**

Sasuke, teeth grit looked to the headline in disdain. He blamed Sakura entirely and was going to let her know that, throwing the paper down on her lunch table.

"Look," he said darkly "they put what happened in the news."

She looked to the article her eyes widening before stealing it away instantly.

"Oh..."

Scuffling of paper.

"Is there a picture?"

**.**

**Attempt 9**

**.**

She was following Sasuke because well... he didn't tell her where he was going. Alright he wasn't talking to her period.

He was standing around a street and she actually thought it could be an opportunity taking out her phone. She froze when he called an unrecognizable girl over who gave a startling grin at his presence. She _hugged _him and he returned the favor.

_Click._

Her finger slipped… her finger slipped…

And her heart broke.

**.**

She told herself over and over it was just a hug, just a hug. She'd followed them both down a back alley watched them disappear behind a door-

And she'd watched him come out doing the buttons on his shirt back up.

**.**

Sakura stared at her phone. At the red head, the girl hugging him.

And she cried.

And he had some _nerve_. He had some nerve when she looked up in her vanity mirror and he was there. He looked sullen, he looked annoyed.

It went quickly. Her head spinning and all she wanted to do was _show_ him that unfaithful photo on her phone.

There was a grunt as both hands came over his eye when she thrust it in his face almost screaming 'cheater!'

His cold laughter made her forget it all, throwing her phone to the floor in a rage, hearing it break but not caring because he didn't. He didn't care. He laughed and he left.

She didn't know why she sank to the floor. She felt weak, she felt useless… his face his stupid face…

It was staring back at her.

She blinked at the photo amongst the wreckage of her phone, the perfect wallet size photo for her to be able to show around. One where he'd changed into a nicer than his school uniform shirt and _tried_ to smile. A professional one by a professional photographer…

No red eyes.

She shakily reached for the beautiful, smart and thoughtful boy she foolishly lost and flipped it over.

_Will this get you off my back? _

_-Sasuke _

**.**

"Can I… talk to Sasuke?"

And Itachi slammed the door in her face.

**.**

She'd been down the stairs at his apartment block.

"You know how overprotective my brother gets… you did almost give me a black eye."

And Sasuke had been at the top.

She didn't want to fall to pieces. She keep her cool blurting 'sorrys' like a babbling brook, admitting her idiocy like a flash flood.

"I don't know why you didn't just ask me in the first place…" was said distantly and she looked to him tears in her eyes. He had confided in his brother about it. Why she didn't ask him (or worse didn't want him) to go.

"…to the reunion."

**.**

**Attempt 10**

**.**

"Okay everyone stand together!"

She couldn't help but look coy when she leaned back into a heated body, so much better to show off in the flesh.

"Really bunch up! And say _Haruno_!"

She smiled, there was a flash. An 'okay' before she stiffened, her uncle shouting over everyone 'now just one of little Sakura and her _boyfriend_!'

They loved to tease her.

And as Sasuke pulled her in again leaning down a little and staring right into the lens of the camera-

She realized he really didn't mind photo's just as long as they were with her.

* * *

AN: Heh. Uchiha. Red eyes in a photograph. Hope no one else though of that before me. Give me a heads up if they did.


End file.
